1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a mechanism for shifting a lid of a drawer-type dishwasher between open and closed positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, dishwashers having pull-out drawers are known in the art. In some cases, the dishwasher will include an upper, pull-out drawer forming an upper washing chamber for washing smaller objects such as glassware, utensils, small plates and the like, and a lower conventional-type dishwasher. In other cases, the dishwasher will include upper and lower pull-out drawers, or just simply include a single, pull-out drawer. In any event, the washing chamber of the pull-out drawer must be provided with a lid having a water-tight seal that prevents washing fluid from leaking out or otherwise escaping from the dishwasher during a washing operation.
Typically, the lid is pivotally mounted to a frame or housing of the dishwasher above the washing chamber. With this arrangement, when the drawer is withdrawn from the dishwasher, a mechanism elevates the lid relative to the washing chamber and, when the drawer is inserted back into the dishwasher, the mechanism lowers the lid onto the washing chamber. The mechanisms employed in the prior art take on many forms. For example, many mechanisms utilize a system of springs and linkages, while other systems employ motors, solenoids or linear actuators to raise and lower a lid. Still other mechanisms employ a system of cams and springs to operate the lid.
Despite the existence of lid operating mechanisms in the prior art, there still exists a need for a lid operating mechanism that effectively and efficiently shifts a lid of a drawer-type dishwasher between open and closed positions. More specifically, there exists a need for a simple, cost-effective lid operating mechanism that is easy to install and provides a consumer with reliable operation.